I'm Glad You Didn't Listen
by IShipAlmostAnythingYaoi
Summary: "Can you be my daddy's boyfriend? He's really lonely and I think you could make him happy!" Dad!LeviXEren! Please R&R! Alternatively titled 'I Met My Lover at Sainsbury's'


**New Ereri fic! Yay, I'm writing so much lately! X3  
**

**This was an idea that popped into my head while thinking of Valentines fics, of course this wasn't written in time for Valentines so I changed it up a little. But yeah, I just really wanted to write dad!Levi and child!Mikasa**

~~~KMD~~

Levi sighed in annoyance, how the hell could he let his cupboards and fridge get so empty? No milk, no eggs, no cereal, there was barely anything. He had a few frozen pizzas, crumpets, some pieces of fruit and a few other things, but that was it. He was willing to bet that Hanji had been sneaking in during the night and eating whatever was left.

Sighing again, Levi closed the cupboard he was currently looking in and stood up, calling out, "Mikasa! Can you get your shoes and coat? We need to go shopping!"

He hurried to his room and grabbed his wallet, car keys and house keys before going to wait by the front door.

Levi didn't have to wait long, his daughter appeared after a minute or so, wearing her black coat and carrying her pink bunny toy in her tiny hands.

"Can Cuddles come too?" Mikasa asked, holding the toy to her chest tightly.

"Of course he can." Levi smiled, "Do you want me to help you with your shoes?"

"Yes, please." She said quietly, sitting on the ground.

Levi grabbed her shoes and knelt down in front in her, he slid them onto her feet and tied the shoe laces for her before helping her to her feet.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

She nodded again and they headed out.

~~~KMD~~~

When they arrived at the supermarket, Levi grabbed a basket and began to wander the aisles, Mikasa holding onto his hand. He wasn't planning on buying much, not when he had Mikasa to worry about, he'd come back with Erwin or something when Mikasa was at school.

He told his daughter not to wander off and then went to find the most important items on his mental list, before finding other not so important things as well as something to cook when he got back.

"What do you want for tea tonight, Mikasa?" He asked, looking down at her.

She was a silent for a moment, thinking about her answer and then she replied with, "Can we have pasta tonight? The kind that's shaped like little bows?"

"Sure, tomato sauce or cheese sauce?"

"Tomato."

The man headed in the direction of the pasta and when he got their he crouched down to find what Mikasa wanted, letting go of her hand in the process.

The girl stood still for a little while before deciding it was time to put her plan into action.

~~~KMD~~~

Mikasa had never known her mother, but she always made sure to ask her father about her whenever she got curious about something. He would always answer her questions with a smile on his face, but she knew that her father was really sad that her mother had gone to heaven.

She didn't like seeing her father so upset, she just wanted him to be happy again, he deserved that for always being so kind and looking after her. That's why she had decided to try and find herself another mother, or maybe another father, it didn't matter as long as they made both her and her father happy.

It was hard though, since she was always either at school, at a friends house, or at home and she couldn't meet anyone new. When she actually went out with her father, he always kept a close eye on her and stopped her from wandering off to try and find someone, but now she finally had a chance.

Mikasa looked around and spotted a young looking man just leaving the aisle. She got a brief glance at his face and decided that he looked like a really kind person, so she quickly followed after him.

The man stopped in the sweet aisle and began picking up bars of chocolate and putting them in his basket.

Mikasa hurried up to him and tugged on the leg of his trousers.

The man looked down at her with sparkling ocean coloured eyes, then his eyes furrowed in confusion and he looked around the aisle, finding no one else. "Are you lost?" He asked.

Mikasa shook her head.

"Um... OK... uh, did you come here with your mummy and daddy?" He tried.

"I came here with my daddy." She answered.

The man crouched down in front of her, "My name's Eren, what's yours?"

"Mikasa."

"Alright, Mikasa, let's help you find your daddy, OK?" Eren stood and held out his hand for the little girl.

"Hey, Eren! I got the Doritos!" A blonde man came running up to them, but stopped when he saw the black haired girl, "Oh my God, please don't tell me you kidnapped a child."

"What? No! This is Mikasa, she's lost, I was going to help her find her dad." Eren explained.

"Oh, well that isn't too bad." Armin crouched down and smiled, "Hi, I'm Armin! It's nice to meet you, Mikasa."

Mikasa narrowed her eyes at the blonde, then looked between the two men. This didn't look too good.

"Are you Eren's boyfriend?" She asked.

Eren's and Armin's eyes widened in surprise and then Armin burst out laughing, "Wow! I can't believe it, she's really something!" The blonde clutched at his stomach with his free hand and took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down.

Eren sighed, "No, Armin's just my friend."

"Oh... Good." Mikasa said, smiling softly up at Eren, "Can you be my daddy's boyfriend? He's really lonely and I think you could make him happy!"

Eren's face turned a deep red, and Armin, who had managed to calm down and stand up, was now doubled over, laughing hard again. The pair both calmed down quickly though when they heard someone calling out Mikasa's name.

"Mikasa! Oh, thank God I found you! I took me eyes off of you for two seconds and you wandered off, didn't I tell you not to do that when we got here?" Levi scolded lightly, lifting his daughter into his arms.

"I'm sorry, daddy." Mikasa said quietly.

"It's alright, just don't do it again, OK?" Levi sighed, kissing her forehead before turning to the other two men, "And who are you?" He asked, arching an eyebrow at them.

"Um, I'm Eren and this is Armin, uh, your daughter just came up to me and I was going to help her find you, but then you showed up, so..." Eren explained hurriedly.

"She also asked Eren if I were her boyfriend, and then asked Eren if he would be your boyfriend." Armin explained casually, loving the way Eren's cheeks turned red again.

Levi furrowed his brows, and then turned to Mikasa, "Is that true?"

The girl nodded shyly, pulling her bunny close, "Yes, but daddy always seems to be really sad and lonely and I don't want daddy to be sad and lonely, so I wanted to find daddy a boyfriend or a girlfriend to make him happy again! And I wanted to have another mummy or daddy too..."

"Oh, Mikasa..." The man sighed, it kind of hurt to hear those words. He really cared for Mikasa and wanted her to be happy, of course he did, and obviously she felt the same way about him, but clearly the current situation wasn't working out. It wouldn't hurt to maybe get to know Eren a little better would it?

"Hey, look at the time! I gotta go Eren, I'll see you tomorrow!" Armin said quickly, he gave Eren a pat on the shoulder and a wink, before putting the Doritos he was holding into Eren's basket and walking off.

"Well, Eren, I still need to grab a couple more things, so why don't you stick with me for a little while and help me keep an eye on Mikasa?" Levi asked, putting his daughter down.

Mikasa grinned and grabbed Eren's hand excitedly, "Please stay, Eren!"

"Yeah, sure, I need to grab a few more things too." Eren smiled nervously.

Eren followed Levi as he gathered up the rest of his things, but Levi noticed how he was just hovering awkwardly, so he began to ask Eren questions about himself to try and ease his nervousness. It worked and they ended up getting to know each other a lot better, until Mikasa decided that she wanted to introduce Eren to Cuddles the bunny.

Levi insisted on paying for Eren's stuff and wouldn't take no for answer, so Eren just sighed in defeat and let the older man do what he wanted. Then he gave the other a lift back to his apartment.

When they arrived, Levi quickly scribbled his number down on the receipt and handed it to Eren, "We should go get coffee together sometime." Levi suggested.

"I'd love too." Eren smiled, "I'll call you later and we can decide when?"

Levi nodded and grabbed Eren by his shirt, then pulled him down slightly so he could peck him on the lips.

~~~KMD~~~

"Thinking back on it, that was practically our first date, wasn't it?" Eren said, sipping his coffee.

Levi kissed his cheek and sat beside him, "That was the only time I was actually glad Mikasa didn't listen to me. It's just annoying now, God damn teenagers."

"You're welcome, dad." Mikasa laughed, hugging her dad and his new husband.

~~~KMD~~~

**For those of you a little confused over the ending: Mikasa is sixteen years old and Eren and Levi are just recently married! OWO**

**I really hope you enjoyed it!**

**And now information on upcoming fics: My next two fics are most likely going to be Mike/Levi fics, and they're most likely just going to be oneshots, but they might get split into two-shots, I'll figure it out when I start typing them. I'm really excited about them though! Also, I have an Ereri fic that's been lying around on my netbook half finished since like last Summer, so I'll try and get that finished, and then I'll get to work on a few multichapter fics for you guys!**

**DeviantART is 'chaosangel1111'**  
**Archiveofourown is 'ChaosAngel1111'**  
**Tumblr is 'ChaosAngel1111'**


End file.
